It All Began At 1864
by Custos Luna
Summary: What if Katherine had born in 1800's? What if she had twin sister, Elena? What if she would also meet the Salvatore Brothers? What if 150 years later they all would meet again but with one big secret between them? This is a story about love. The things that it makes us do. What can turn us into. The good and the bad. It all Began At 1864...
1. The Other Pierce Girl

**Hi guys! I know I have been not writing for a long time but I found this show and I really fall for it. It's a pity I caught in almost it's end but I though writting this story and in English would be a challenge so here it is. As English is not my native language please warn me if you find any types of mistakes, please. About my other fanfic I don't know if I'm going back to it. I lost my manuscript of that fanfic so I don't know what to do.**

 **Still I hope you enjoy this new storie and please leave a comment or follow it if you like it. Good Read.  
**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 1  
The Other Pierce Girl

Everything was going as a normal morning at the Salvatore Estate. The three Salvatore were at the breakfast table waiting for Katherine to come and eat with them. Giuseppe was reading a newspaper as while Damon and Stefan were playing with the food in their plates avoiding each other's eyes. Everybody in Mystic Falls could see now that the relationship between the Salvatore Brothers as change since the arrival of Miss Pierce almost a three weeks ago, especially their father. For more he liked that Damon was turning away from Stefan and being a bad influence for him, even him could admit that the friendship between the two of them was something rare. Even between brothers. And of course he knew the reason but what could he do. He was as must in Miss Pierce's spell as his sons. He was sure that they could come to an understanding. And with an understanding he meant with Miss Katherine hopefully choosing Stefan and making his youngest son happy.

"Good Morning, gentlemen." said Katherine with her typical charming voice while coming down the stairs with Emily behind her. "I hope I haven't put you waiting for too long."

"Good Morning, Miss Katherine" replied the Salvatores almost at the same time.

Katherine smiled in return and sit at the end of the table between Damon and Stefan giving a look at each one of them as Emily went out of the room.

"I hope you will forgive my delay, Mr. Salvatore. I had a difficult night." said Katherine when they started eating looking at Giuseppe that was at the head of the table.

"There is no problem, Miss Pierce. I just hope that was nothing too bad that could not been resolved." Giuseppe replied with a comprehensive tone until he looked again to the newspaper "At least your night wasn't as worst as of this poor lad. Found at the side of the road drained of blood."

Damon and Stefan looked at each other for the first time in that day. Neither of them was with Katherine last night and a new fresh body found only means one thing. Katherine remained in her place and made her best terrorized face, well the best to convince Giuseppe that she was surprised.

"Father, do you think that is the best topic of discussion now with Miss Pierce." said Stefan trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Yes, son, you are right. That is not a topic to discuss in the company of a lady. Principally, after a bad night as she said." said Giuseppe putting the newspaper away and returning to his meal.

They stayed eating in silence for a few minutes until Emily returned and walk in Katherine's direction.

"I'm sorry Miss Katherine but this letter as arrived for you." said the maid putting the letter in the table in front of Katherine.

"Thank you Emily." she replied and Emily left when Katherine started to opening the letter with a curious look.

The Salvatores waited in silence for the reaction that the letter would have in their guest. As much they knew there was nobody that could have written to Katherine. The story she told to the people in town was that her family died in a fire in Atlanta almost two years ago and that she only survived because she was out of the house at that time. Both Damon and Stefan knew that story wasn't true but the little they knew was that everybody of her family was dead. Or so they thought. As she was reading the letter a smiled was growing in Katherine. A genuine smile.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this!" she said obviously forgetting the other people in the room.

"What is it, Miss Katherine?" asked Damon in mix of curiosity and concern.

"It's my sister! It's a letter from my sister!" responded Katherine still smiling as it seems to read the letter a second time.

"We didn't know you had a sister." said Stefan more confused than any other thing.

The face of Katherine completely changed after hearing that. It passed from totally happiness to one full of uneasiness. She had let her guard down for a moment and had spread herself in a mess. But as quick she made it as quick she put her most know posture and put the letter beside her plate facing that three pars of curious eyes.

"I fear you must understand the situation that had before I came to Mystic Falls. In Atlanta my family wasn't always wealthy and that the time of my birth my parents barely could take care of a child. But when I was born I was not the only one to come into this world." Katherine counted in a sad way as it was a bad memory but still in a way that the brothers could not tell if she was speaking the truth or not. Katherine took a breath and continued. "I had a twin. A sister but my parents decided that was the best for her to give her away. In my 14th birthday I found out the truth and that she had been adopted by a doctor and his wife that a few years later had a son of their own. Our parents made plans for we met and quickly we became best friends."

Katherine stopped for a moment as the memories of her early teen years came to her and she let a very small copy of the smile she had as she was reading the letter return.

"She stood by me when none else would, even in situations that she knew would have damaged her. But she didn't care. She was this beautiful, smart and kind girl that everybody loved." the smile in Katherine's face fade it away when she finished that sentence and returned to her original posture. "But soon that would change too. Both her adoptive parents and brother died in accident and few months later also my family died. I was forced to get away leaving the only family I had left and always believed I only had. A few time later she sent me a letter saying that she didn't blame for leaving, that I was only doing what I need to do to survive, and she was fine. She had been given shelter by a family of one of her friends. We continued writing to each other until we lost contact nearly six months before I came to Mystic Falls."

Katherine hold the letter again and stared bend it to the form it was when it was given to her conscious that now the three Salvatore where following her every move and completely embraced by her story.

"This letter is the first that receive in a long time from her. I thought of every possible scenario about what happened to her but this proves that the worse didn't happen. She is writing from New York. It seems she moved there with the family that housed her and because of the war must correspondence between the North and the South has been destroyed in the way. She found out that I was in Mystic Falls through a friend that I made in other of my stops and sent this letter by a safe way. My sister is saying that things are going difficult in New. The money is running out but the mother got a job still the money will not be enough for all of them so she is asking if she could stay with me."

Katherine looked directly to Giuseppe that was drinking her words as if it were water in the desert.

"Please. Please, Mr. Salvatore. Do you think that it is possible that my sister could stay here with us?" she asked in tone of supplication too melodramatic.

"Well that is a situation that as to be discuss with the rest of the Founding Families, Miss Pierce. And we already have yourself staying here. I don't know if it will be possible."

"Please, Mr. Salvatore. She will not be any problem. She can stay in my room, going to town when I go. Please, don't separate us now." continued Katherine in her role.

Giuseppe looked at his sons. Both of them where begging him with their eyes. They would do anything for Miss Katherine being happy. Even if that means to go to New York and bring her sister themselves. Giuseppe sighed and supported his chin on his hands. He knew it would be cruel to separate the sisters after all they have been through but that didn't mean that Miss Pierce's sister had to stay with them. She could stay with other of the Founding Families. The Gilberts, for example. Jonathan Gilbert is always talking about how his sister is felling alone with no female companion beside her maid. But in the moment Giuseppe looked to Katherine to tell her the possibility of the Gilberts that idea had despaired as quickly as it never was. So quickly that he didn't notice Katherine's pupils dilating. A comprehensive smile appeared in Giuseppe's face.

"Of course Miss Pierce. I will speak with the Founding Families and we will find a way to bring your sister here in safety." He said before he took a goal of his drink.

"Amazing! I'm going to send her a telegram right now." Said Katherine with a smile and then left the room.

Father and sons continued their meal without speak a word to each other but the three of them were thinking about the same think: _"Who was this mysterious sister?"_ So little they knew in the next room Katherine was giving a telegram to Emily that said:

" _My Sweet Sister,  
_

 _The plan worked. Nobody knows or suspects anything about me for now. You can come to Mystic Falls as soon as you receive this. I know you will love here as much as I do. See you soon, Little Sister._

 _Love,  
Katherine_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Three days later Katherine and the Salvatore Brothers were waiting at the front porch as Giuseppe was in front of them on the small stairs. Katherine had been different in the last few days. More happy and relaxed. Both brothers assumed that was because of her sister's coming by the fact that neither of them spent any of those nights with her. Other thing that had change was Katherine's syncretism, that as grown as she prepared for her sister's arrival. Stefan assumed it was to make sure that her sister would be safe there even with the Founding Families trying hunting the vampires off. Damon didn't think like that. He knew that at least parts of Katherine's story were false. Something was wrong there. Many questions were passing through his mind. Who was this girl? Was she really Katherine's sister? Was she also a vampire? Why didn't Katherine mention her earlier? He had to let time answer him this questions. And he hated that!

At that moment a carriage appeared. Stefan had a kind of déjà vu when he saw the carriage from when he met Katherine. When the carriage stopped, one of the servants opened the door and helped a redhead girl with green eyes in a yellow dress. She should be the servant girl of Katherine's sister. She bowed her head in sign of respect to them and turned to carriage. A girl that looked exactly like Katherine in light green dress appeared from the dark interior of the carriage. Both brothers felt their hearts skipped a beat but was only the oldest one that felt like his breath had been taken away. It was impossible for her and Katherine not to be twins. The only difference he could find was that the other girl's hair was straighter than Katherine but still a little curly on the ends. No, there was something more. Even do they had the same color in their eyes they were completely different. The girl's here softer, comprehensive, loyal… trustful. Almost familiar. The servant girl helped her miss getting out of the carriage and by the look they gave to each other their relationship was more of friendship than a boss/servant one. Giuseppe went to the girl as while the servant went to her place beside Emily.

"Miss Pierce, it's a pleasure and a honor to have you here at my house." – he said before he kissed her gloved hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." she replied with a polite smile "Please, call me Elena."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **So? Love? Hate? Both?  
** **Please Leave a comment and tell what do you think.**


	2. A Meeting Between Acquaintances

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for uplaoding so late but this is all you gonna have for now. Because of health issues I gonna have to make a pause o writting for now. I know this sounds like Im lying so I don't have to write but its the truth. It seems like always I start a new story something bad happens to me. I'm afraid that I am destroied this chapter because of it because this is one of I wanted to write. Well, but let's not think about that.**

 **Still I hope you enjoy this new chapter and please leave a comment or follow it if you like it. Good Read.  
**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 2  
A Meeting Between Acquaintances

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Previously On It All Began In 1864.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

" _Oh my God! I can't believe this!" she said obviously forgetting the other people in the room._

" _What is it, Miss Katherine?" asked Damon in mix of curiosity and concern._

" _It's my sister! It's a letter from my sister!" responded Katherine still smiling as it seems to read the letter a second time._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

" _Miss Pierce, it's a pleasure and a honor to have you here at my house." – he said before he kissed her gloved hand._

" _The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Salvatore." she replied with a polite smile "Please, call me Elena."_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Elena. So that was her name. And a bright light she was. When each of the Salvatore Brother met Katherine they were immediately attracted by her mysterious yet dark presence. Like there was more at live that what they knew and later they founded why of that. But Elena wasn't like that. Her smile even polite it gleamed like an ocean of light and tenderness. It wasn't an act to be accepted but really to put people happy with her presence there. There was nothing fake or superficial in her. That pleased Stefan and Damon. Even that Damon felt more scared of that feeling then pleased. People, he learn, always had some dark side but looking to that sweet creature was almost impossible to imagine her hurt even a fly. And that was what scared him. The possibility that girl had a darker side then his and Katherine's together. That seemed logical to him but at the same time totally impossible. A feeling was there. The felling that girl was different of every other girl that he had ever met, even Katherine. Why? He couldn't say. One thing was certain for now. He would keep his an eye in that girl.

"Elena!" said Katherine going down the few stairs and awaken Damon from his thoughts.

Giuseppe got out of the way and let the two sisters hug each other. A big smile of complete happiness quickly grew in both their faces that turn impossible for the three men not to also let a little smile appear in theirs. The scene in from of them was touching of both sisters laughing and crying to each other. Finally reunited after not knowing anything of one other for months always imagining the worst had happened and losing the last family they had. For a moment both brothers looked to each other. They didn't say anything and as quickly they looked as quickly they turned and paid attention to the Pierce Sisters but the feeling was there. The fear of losing your sibling, your best friend, was there.

"Oh my God, you look beautiful. You haven't changed a bit." Said Katherine finally letting go of her sister hug but still holding her in her arm.

"Come on, Kat. Now you are lauding yourself." Responded Elena with a small laugh.

"No way, little sister. Does not matter how much you try or how many clothes or jewels or makeup you get. I always will be much prettier then you." Both sisters laughed at that and gave each other a quick hug. "Come on, let me introduce you the young men that have been keeping me entertained." Said Katherine with a small encoded smile that her sister responded with a same way encoded glance.

Both brothers got down the stairs being Stefan the first to get to the Pierce Sister that were still to concentrated in their reunion to notice anything. Fortunately for Katherine her vampire senses warned her of someone approaching. Contrary to Elena that gave a little jump when suddenly she saw a boy with light brown hair and green eyes that should be more or less of her age. That act didn't pass off guard of Damon who took a little note in his head.

"Elena, this is Stefan Salvatore. Mr. Salvatore's youngest son." Introduced Katherine turning her attention to Stefan still smiling. "Stefan, this is my sister, Elena Pierce."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Pierce." Said Stefan before he kissed Elena's hand without taking her eyes of her.

"The pleasure is all mine." She responded the most quickly possible after feeling that well know iced jealous look from Katherine.

"The young Mr. Salvatore as been very kind to been since I arrived here. I hope he will be nice to you too." Said Katherine brief look to her sister and then looking again to Stefan with her signature smile. "Well, not **as** nice I also hope."

"I… I mean to say if you need anything I will be glad to help." Said Stefan a little embarrassed of Katherine's comment but still not turning his eyes of Elena.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Responded Elena with a small and kind smile that Stefan could help to replied with a dreaming smile.

"Come. There is one other person you need to meet." Said Katherine pulling Elena's arm what just made Elena drop a laugh that for her turn made Katherine laugh. For Damon that looked like a game between the two, it was another note in his head. Katherine pulled Elena's arm again making her go forward a couple of steps "Very well, Elena. And this is…"

"Damon…" whispered Elena almost to herself but loud enough to everyone else hear when she saw a boy with dark raven hair and blue like ice eyes that she felt that she could spend eternity looking at.

An uncomfortable confused silence stood between them. Damon was sure that in everybody else mind the same question where running against the walls of their heads. How does she knows him? Everyone stood in baffled looking at Elena but certainly no one was more confused than Damon. How the hell that girl knew his name? Maybe she was a one of the girls that he met at one of his trips from his time in the Army. No, he would have remembered it. Especially, when Katherine arrived. They look identical. He would have easily confused both of them then. But still she knew him. Or at less is name. But he was sure. He had never met her. That he remembered. Nobody said anything and Damon was sure that no one would so he decided to break the ice.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but have we met?" he asked sure that at less the most part of his confusion.

Her face did change a bit but the look that she gave him in return was a mix of pain, sadness and heartbreak. That broke his one a little. For a moment Elena looked at her sister that just gave her what most people would said was a blank look but for Elena was the answer for the question that at that moment was doing weight in her heart. So when she looked again at Damon she was wearing a loving polite smile but her eyes still had that look even that she tried to hide it. Everyone believed it except Damon. He knew that act of making everyone around believe one thing about you when truly other thing is happening inside your head, or worst, in your heart.

"No. I believe we didn't. Was my mistake." she lied to Damon's believe, so even after her answer his confusion stayed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore." Said Elena lowering her head in the sign of introduction but doing her best to keep her eyes away of Damon's.

Damon kept his eyes on Elena's face. Modesty, innocence, honesty. All of that in contrast with Katherine's arrogance, wildness and manipulation. Two twin sisters that could not be more different than anything but still both shared that same mysterious nature that seemed to drag Damon to them. Although there was something more in Elena that dragged him even more. Was not just that beautiful brown eyes that he felt could lost himself in willingly or that small beautiful smile that he saw for a moments or even the feeling of the air in his lungs been stuck in his heart just for looking at her. There was more and he wanted to know. Damon smiled when Elena modesty turn into that innocent embarrassment when he brought to his lips her left hand that was gloved by a very light brown gloved that almost mixed with her skin color.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Elena." Said Damon kissing the back of her hand being able to looking her in the eyes as an embarrassed smile grew in Elena's face.

For a moment he let himself enjoy his view. Once again he felt his heart stopped. She was… there were no words in any language that could described her. A girl like that could not be human. At the less she was an angel that dropped from heaven. Now he was feeling ridiculous. That sounded like something Stefan would say to Katherine or his ex-sweetheart, Valerie, and he only met her two minutes ago. Wait a minute! He could not think like that! Especially not about her! She was Katherine's sister. _His_ Katherine. He loved her. He was sure of that. Even do she would never choose between him and Stefan. Still if she asked him to jump off a cliff he would. If she asked him to kill someone he would. Whoever it was. He loved Katherine. He loved Katherine… but God that girl…

There was a soft silence between them but Damon didn't notice. He didn't notice that just after some minutes he let go of her hand. He didn't notice that he was also smiling but not his usual charming smile. Was his own version an embarrassed smile. Still charming, still of taking the breath again of any girl around but more sweet like of a little boy's smile. But most of all he did notice that the same way he was looking at her, curious, intrigued and familiar, also Elena was looking at him having questions and thoughts of her own. That didn't pass away from Katherine who gave a little but still strong shake in Elena's arm.

"So I think that everyone have been introduced." She said passing Elena's attention to her, breaking her eye contact with Damon that had already lasted for a few minutes. "Now I could show you around. The house. The gardens. Oh, Elena, you will love the gardens."

"I'm sorry, Miss Katherine, but we arranged to go to town with my father this afternoon, remember?" interrupted Stefan giving a step forward to the sisters.

"Yes, I had completely forgotten. Well, I think you will have to go without…"

"No, Kat. I don't want to be a problem to you. I can stay in my room until you come back and then you show me around." Said Elena passing her hand through her sister's arm.

"But Elena I am not gonna leave you here completely bored for hours." replied Katherine with frustrated tone.

"Damon could entertain Miss Elena…" Said Stefan making everyone looking at him confused and admired. Everybody knows that Damon isn't the best company in world… or in hell. "Just for a few hours." He continued a little awkwardly.

"If everything is good with you Damon you could save us a trouble. Instead of being one." said Giuseppe almost whispering the last sentence but still louder enough to everybody hear.

"Sure." He responded in a hard tone but then he looked at Elena who was looking at him with her comprehensive nature. That only made him softens his expression. "It would be a pleasure for me, Miss Elena." He continued with a shade of a smile.

Elena lowered her look to the floor as a little red shade appeared on her cheeks and her embarrassed look returned. She could fell Katherine disapproval's look upon her and Damon but still she did said anything and only shook her head in affirmative way.

"Very well then." Said Katherine trying to sound normal but Elena could tell that she wasn't pleased with the idea. "Come Elena, Emily and I will help you unpacked."

Elena and Katherine climbed the stairs and went in direction interior of the house being followed by Emily and the redhead girl. Giuseppe came to Stefan and in two seconds both started an argument about what had just happen and the servant went back to their places. Nobody noticed that Damon was still in the same place following the two sisters with his eyes. Then Elena turned her head around and gave him a smile. For a second everything changed. The daily sky turned into black full of stars and the morning wind had disappeared. He was no longer in the front porch of his house but yes in the middle of some road in the woods. Everything was different except that same girl was looking at him smiling with her head out of a carriage. Then everything when back to normal. Him, now alone, standing in his front porch. What the hell was happening?

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Emily opened the door and let the two sisters and Lizzie, the redhead girl, come into the room before she close the door behind her. Elena looked around the room. It was a couple of doors after Katherine's. It was elegant but still simple. The walls were in a greyish green tone with a printed of beige, violet and white roses that remembered her of meadow flowers. The bed was made of wood and had white linens and beige and violet small pillows. In each side of the bed there were a single white window from where she could see part of the gardens and a bedside table also made of wood with a silver oil lamp each one. There was also commode against the right wall that had an ark and a full body mirror beside it and a desk also of wood in the opposite wall with a chair and a mirror on the top.

Emily and Lizzie brought Elena's bags and put two of them on the bed. Both of them then look to their mistresses for authorization to stow the other bags down stairs and the two sisters shook their head in an affirmative answer. The two servant girls understood and left the room with the bags closing the door behind them. Both sisters looked and smiled at each other before giving each other another hug.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you are finally here."

"Well, I would have come sooner if someone had put the plan in progress instead of writing me all about her "fun" with the Salvatore Brothers for three all weeks." Responded Elena getting out of her sisters arm and starting to unpacked her bags.

"There are advantages of having to jump around towns, Elena. You are the one who does not take its profits." Said Katherine setting in the chair in from of the desk with a naughty smile. "And they are two amazing profits, sister."

Elena stopped at she was doing and stood still. Even without her powers Katherine could see when something was boring her sister. She would stand still looking at the ground or to something she had in her hand and would not say word. No, she would be quiet in her corner lost in her thoughts. When she was human it took some time for Katherine discover a way to find out what was happening in her sister's head, now of course she has little advantage, but she didn't need it to know what her sister was thinking at that moment. Katherine's smile disappeared.

"Elena…"

"You compelled him to forget it." Interrupted Elena so low that was almost a whisper but still in a strong tone.

"Yes, I did." Sighed Katherine looking at her sister that had her back to her. "I didn't had a choice, Elena. How could I explain it?"she continued as Elena didn't said anything.

"I suppose you are right. You are always right." Said Elena in the same tone of voice as she returned to the unpacking.

"Please, Elena. Don't be mad." Begged Katherine turning her sister around so she could looked her face to face. And then continued with a sisterly smile. "Who knows best?"

"You do, Big Sister." Responded Elena with the same smile in her face.

"Exactly. So you don't have anything to hurry about." Said Katherine caressing her sister's hair. "So, let's unpack."

"You know, it's fine, you can go. Mr. Salvatore must be already waiting for you. Elisabetta will be back soon anyway." Said Elena with that look that said _"Do what I say."_

"Are you sure?" asked Katherine trying to sound concerned but it was obvious that she wanted to go as soon as possible.

"Yes, you always hated this kind of thinks anyway."

"Very well then. I see you in a few hours." Said Katherine with a smile and then gave a kiss in Elena's forehead.

In a jump, Katherine was back to her feet again and walked out of the room closing the door. When Katherine was out, Elena sighed and returned to her bags. But her head was in another place. In another time.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Falls, 1864, 4 months ago.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Elena and Elisabetta, more known for her nickname Lizzie, where in a carriage toward Charlotteville. They have been travelling for four all days by now. Lizzie was used to travel for long periods of time but Elena did have that experience. Had been a week since she received a new letter from Katherine saying that should leave to Charlotteville two days after she received that letter and as always she did. It was a good plan actually. Katherine would go first to the towns to make sure it would be safe for them to stay there for a while and then she would send Elena a letter or a telegram saying when she should leave and to where. When they would get bored of the town or had to leave to keep Katherine's secret a secret they would by one sister and then the other. They started this after Katherine's transformation. At the beginning Katherine was on her own but Elena could not be with her consciousness clean unless she was with her.

Now here is she. In direction a new town where for only Katherine knew how long. Or until Kat was bored of the town or until the town's people were suspicious about her. Then when they met Pearl and her daughter they all started to travel together. A few time later Katherine saved Emily and Elena met Lizzie. Their little witches as Katherine call them. She was starting missing staying in the same place more than three months but she knew that she would miss her sister more. Well, it would not be long until they meet again. In a few hours they would arrived. At less it was at the coachman said.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Both Elena and Lizzie locked at each other confused for a moment. They heard the coachman coming down and then talking to someone that by the sound of its voice it was a man. Instants later the coachman went to the window of the carriage.

"I'm sorry miladies. A gentleman was lying on the road. He is fine but its carriage is with some problems. It will take just a few minutes."

Elena sighed frustrated as Lizzie made a sigh with her head that he could go.

"Perfect, another waste of time. What kind of idiot would be lying on the road anyway." Said Elena putting her head out of the window to see you was the cause of her problem.

But at the moment she found it all her frustration and tiredness were gone. She just stood there still on her sit without saying a word what surprised Lizzie that knowing her mistress she was not the kind of person of get easily speechless, so she also looked through the window. Beside the coachman there was a young man on his twenties with black raven hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a military uniform from the South. Very handsome yes but there it was something more. Something that Elena could not explain but still attracted her. The boy was still talking with the coachman probably listening to some kind of lecture but it seemed he was not listening. Then he turned at her and his face also changed. It was the same as Elena's. A small embarrassed smile with a look of kindness and curiosity. The coachman finally gave up and went to the boy's carriage and Lizzie stood back in her sit completely covered by the shadows like she wasn't there. The boy came to the window without taking his eyes of Elena. When he was standing beside the carriage's door Elena put her head back into the carriage but still looking at the mysterious boy.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to cause any type of problem. " He said with his smile passing to a charming one that it seemed very familiar to him "I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He continued taking his hat and making a curtsey.

"Not to be mean or anything, Mr. Salvatore, but it's a bit creepy that you are out here in the middle of nowhere." said Elena jumping the polite introduction. She tried to sound a bit reprehensive at least but her eyes and her smile said the complete opposite of it.

"You are the one talking. You are out where all by yourself. It isn't very safe." He answered with his smile growing making Elena do the same.

"I'm not alone. The coachman is right over there and my maid is here with me." Answered Elena in her turn making a move with her head in direction of Lizzie that was sitting in front of her. Lizzie stood still in her sit like stone even after the boy also greet her too. "And you are here too."

"Yes, you seem right, Miss. You are well protected by a fifties' coachman and your young sweet maiden. I know when I lose my fights." he said sounding a little sarcastic putting his hat back on his head.

"I doubt that, Mr. Salvatore." Said Elena not resisting rolling her eyes but still smiling.

"So, where are you two misses going? May I ask." Asked Damon putting his hands in the air in sigh of innocence making Elena laugh a little.

"Not that is anything of your business, Mr. Salvatore, but I going to Charlotteville to stay with my sister." Answered Elena not noticing that a tone of melancholy appeared in her voice. More important she didn't noticed that she had just told a complete stranger where she was going and why. That made Lizzie sighs a little.

"You don't' want to go." He affirmed instead of asking sure of his answer.

"I don't know what I want." Admitted Elena for Lizzie's and herself surprise. She was opening herself to this man that she didn't know from anywhere or knew anything about him. He could be so many things. A spy. A murder. A seducer. Well, that last one was not a problem with the coachman at more less one feet and a half away. But still there she was and you know she didn't care.

"Well, that is not true." Said Damon with a Mr. I Know Everything look but still it is charming smile. "You want what everybody wants."

"What? Mysterious stranger who has all the answers." She responded with a playful smile that made Damon laugh for his turn.

"Let's just say that I have traveled a bit later. I have learn a few things." He answered with tone of completely trust in his answer but still playful.

"So, Damon, tell me." Said Elena going along with she thought was a joke so she kept her smile. Going as far as calling the stranger by his first name. "What is what I want?"

At the moment she asked that question Damon's changed from playful and charming from a more serious one but still kept what Elena was assuming now was his signature. A seducer, no doubt now. That was what her mind was telling her but a small voice was still saying was not totally like that. Probably because of his now more serious face. That made her own playful face fall.

"You want a love that consumes you." Damon said coming closer of her if it was possible because of the door. He was now looking straight into her eyes and he could feel that she was doing the same as she was carefully listening to every word he was saying now. "You want passion. And adventure. And even a little danger."

The seconds that followed those words felt like years for them lost in each other's eyes not noticing that for fraction of a second that the embarrassed smile returned to both of their faces. A warm feeling passed through both of them like that they had their breaths taken away for a moment. A contradiction yes but still nice that made the silence that they were really in as comfortable as a winter evening by a fire.

"So what do you want?" asked Elena carefully in a way to make sure that the atmosphere between than did disappear as soon she had opened her mouth.

Damon didn't even had a chance to answered when they hearted the coachman's heavy walk toward them.

"Mr. I will have to ask you to step away of the carriage, please." He said with an angry tone on his voice.

Just at that moment Damon and Elena noticed how closed they were. Their faces were a few inches away from each other. Elena felt her cheeks hotter and was sure that she was probably red. She heard Lizzie laugh a little what just increased her embarrassment. That was not in any way appropriate. Damon by another way just sighed frustrated when Elena turned away but he put a yellow smile and walked a bit away of the carriage.

"Your vehicle is ready now. You can go." Said the coachman going back to his place.

"Well then I guess this is a goodbye for now Mr. Salvatore. It was nice to meet you." Said Elena with a smile but it must of the red was gone of her face.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name." he said as the carriage started moving.

"You seem like a smart man. You will find out." Responded Elena a bit louder as she was moving away from him because of that she didn't saw the smile that had grown in both Damon and Lizzie's faces. Instead she just kept looking through the window seeing Damon's image growing smaller but making sure that he didn't she her. "What do you think, Lizzie? Do you think that gentlemen's family would take in two orphan girls from Atlanta?" she asked with a little naughty smile growing on her face. Lizzie gave a supporting laugh in return what made Elena also laugh. As she thought was a safe distance she put her head out the carriage to see if Damon was still in the same place. For surprise he was still there looking at her smiling. She gave one last laugh until her carriage disappeared into the woods.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Falls, 1864, Present Day-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

As innocent as she was she told Katherine her story a few days later her arrival to Charlotteville. Now she was seeing the profits that her sister had thanks to her _"little meeting in woods"_ as Katherine had called it. Elena heard the sound of horses going away and she was sure that her sister was no longer in the house. Just she and Damon. She didn't know what scared the most that situation or the nice feeling being back with just the thought of it.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **So? Love? Hate? Both?  
** **Please Leave a comment and tell what do you think.**


End file.
